Consumers often desire consumer products for the many benefits they may provide. For example, it is not uncommon for a particular consumer to have in their home laundry detergents, fabric softeners, shampoos, conditioners, body washes, deodorants, fine fragrances, shaving gels, and the like. Often, such consumer products also include benefit agents such as perfumes. Benefit agents such as perfumes may delight the user by providing a freshness feeling and may serve as a signal to the user that the product may still be working or that the product is still present. Yet because of the volatility of many perfumes, a consumer may be unable to notice the perfume shortly after using the consumer product, potentially leading the user to believe the benefits are dissipating or have dissipated. Consequentially, it may be desirable to have technologies that improve the noticeability of perfumes in consumer products, especially after use of the consumer products.
Microcapsules have been used previously to encapsulate benefit agents such as perfumes in consumer products in order to provide longer lasting freshness benefits after use of the consumer product. Microcapsules typically contain the perfume until the capsule is fractured during use, thereby releasing the perfume to provide freshness benefits.
It remains a challenge, however, to deposit microcapsules effectively on treated surfaces, especially if the microcapsules are contained in a consumer product composition that is diluted into a wash solution during use for treating surfaces such as fabric fibers (e.g. laundry detergents or fabric softeners), or in consumer product compositions used to treat surfaces such as human hair which are rinsed from the surface during use. It has thus been desired to improve the deposition of microcapsules on surfaces to enhance the delivery of benefit agents to provide longer lasting benefits during and after use of the consumer product.